


Ask me if I care?

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is a Bastard, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Refrenced Tommy H./Steve Harrington, and Steve suffers, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy thinks Harrington is the perfect victim and exploits this.





	Ask me if I care?

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t clear in the tags this is a rape fic. Let’s all follow the DLDR rule here

There was a reason Billy picked Steve Harrington.

Well there were many reasons.

The most obvious one was how fucking pretty he was. There was something perfectly androgynous about him. Like a boyish girl. He was attractive if pictured him a boy and even more attractive if pictured as a girl. His big, brown eyes like Bambi; his pink, plump lips that were shiny from his pinker tongue’s continuous licking of them; his fluffy, brown hair that smelled of that spray Susan used when she wanted to dress trendy.

A perfectly understandable reason but there was more to it than looks for Billy.

For Billy, it was all about the power. A fallen king had little pride left and it showed on Steve. Timid, meek and reserved. Avoiding as much confrontation from Billy as possible. Just seeing Steve, stop in his path and turn to take a different route just cause Billy was there...was enough to get Billy  _ hard as a rock. _

He craved this feeling of ecstasy.

The easiest way was simply staring. Due to the blessing of alphabetical seating arrangements, Billy either sat beside or behind Steve. 

While sitting beside him was fun and games as Billy got to see those brown eyes dart back and forth from the board and him; unsure what to do at Billy's brash staring. Steve’s face will tint pink and his lips will redden from the constant chewing. Clearly uncomfortable but never telling Billy to stop. To scared too.

  
  


Still, sitting behind was where the real fun was at. The poor boy had no clue what to do when he 100% knew Billy was staring at him; he’s practically lost when he had no evidence but the feeling of eyes burning into his nape. Billy loved this. Watching Steve’s slender form wiggle in his seat as he itched to turn around but terrified too. Billy used to imagine the boy with tears in those huge eyes, Steve a second from breaking down as Billy’s stare never wavered. It made his cock leak in his jeans.

This was only a small example for why Billy did what he did. Such a submissive soul had no fight left him; especially not to fight Billy. 

See it was very easy for Billy to do what he did.

Criminally easy. 

All it took was Billy stealing a few parts in Steve’s engine after school, watch from a distance as Steve’s eyes widened in realization that his car won’t be starting and see him curse and shout to the gods for making him have such bad luck. 

Luckily Billy was there to save the day.

“Need a ride princess?” 

Steve froze at the sound of his voice and Billy almost moaned, “Go...go away Hargrove. I don’t fucking need this.”

“Wow, that’s very aggressive, I was just trying to help.” 

Steve kind heart made him feel guilty for being so rude. That was his first mistake.

“Wait! Jesus fuck...ok, my car won’t start and I just wanna go home.”

Billy only smirked before indicating to his passenger seat, “hop in and tell daddy all about it.”

Steve glared at him but did exactly as told. 

  
  
  
  


The only noise in the car was at first Billy’s blasting music and Steve’s random chattering. But the latter ended when they left the main road and entered a forest path instead 

“B-Billy, my neighborhood i-is b-back that way….” his stammering made Billy smirk.

He made eye contact through the mirror as he gave Steve a deadpan look, “oh princess, like I’d let a snack like you just saunter home without having a taste. Don’t worry, daddy will make you forget all about school, trust me.”

Steve’s eyes managed to get even bigger as Billy’s words sunk in. “What? No, take me home!” 

Billy scoffed, “What do you think I am? A taxi? Think I picked you up for the good karma points? This is my car and everything in it is mine to do as I please and look where you’re sitting doll face.”

Steve actually looked at where he was sitting before going onto full panic mode. He practically yanked on the passenger door but it was locked, of course.

Billy got tired of the crying and hated if Steve was to break his car. So he quickly hit the brakes. In one fast motion, he had Steve’s seat horizontal as he crawled on top of him from his side. Even though the brunette still fought—well tried too—pushing on Billy as if he wasn’t twice his body mass.

“Please, let go. This isn’t funny Hargrove,” Steve was pleading at this point, “take me home, please.”

All this did was annoy Billy. He felt like suffocating the brunette till he passed out but that was risky. Billy is a lot of things but a Necrophile wasn’t one of them.

“Will you shut up!” Billy roared as he harshly zipped down the brunettes jacked and dragged it off him, “I do you a favour and get this? You’re such a brat princess. So used to boy’s like Tommy that let you give the orders as you give them nothing back but blue balls. Not me, I’m getting my prize.” 

Steve’s brain tried you work out if Billy’s logic was right or not but clearly it was more difficult than it seemed, “I didn’t as...Tommy never did...just sto...I don’t owe you.”

“You think so?” Billy let these mind games lead Steve back to his submissive side that fueled this whole thing.

“I...I don’t know…” that was all the consent Billy needed. 

He was on Steve neck like a rabid animal. Sucking and biting skin as he rubbed swollen nipples.

“You’re so perfect,” Billy growled as he played with Steve’s jean buttons, “if you look like this it was only bound to happen. Such a fatass and a pretty face; I’m not the first person to want to rape  _ this _ ,” Billy paused to grasp Steve’s ass to show what he meant, “and I won’t be the last.”

Steve was sobbing at this point. No longer screaming but sobs escaped his lips every fortsecond.

Billy simply licked his tear streaked face, “yeah baby, cry it out. Save some for later when I fuck you, tears make me even harder.”

Billy decided to fuck with the brunettes mind even more since he already had his jeans down and shirt up, “Y’know I’m disappointed at not being your first,” Billy noticed the teary eyes look confusedly at him, “Tommy was, right?”

The confusion was still there as he timidly spoke, “...w-what?”

“Oh you don’t remember,” Billy grinned like a predator who caught his prey, “of course  _ you  _ won’t, you were wasted drunk. I think it was...um, last spring, he said. See, we were chatting about how fuckable you were and he spilled how he already got a piece of that. Don’t you remember at your spring break, waking up with a sore ass and the feeling of violation? Hickies that weren’t there before? Or are you such a slut you are fine with someone taking advantage of your intoxicated body?”

“No no no!” Steve was screaming at this point, face pale with horror, “not a slut, leave me alone!”

“Oh but you are a slut,” Billy replied cooly, he punctuated this by breaching Steve’s hole with lube he sneaked on and watched as pretty lips formed an ‘O’ expression, “you’re letting some white trash finger fuck you in his car? Sounds simply like an upper-class slut to me.”

Steve only groaned as Billy turned one finger to two and scissored into him. He looked like he wanted to talk, but pleasure, clouded his mind so all he said was, “didn’t...let shit.”

Billy looked at him before laughing, “you’re right, this is rape right? You aren’t a slut, just a dumb bitch who entered a strangers car while  _ looking _ like a slut. What was I supposed to do when you sit on that ass in jeans as tight as your hole, and let me tell you,” Billy thrusted a third finger in just so he can say, “ _ you’re tight as fuck _ .”

If this was a movie, someone would come rescue Steve by now...but no such thing happened. Billy thought that parents would worry about where their child was but that clearly wasn’t the case with Steve.

Billy took this to his advantage and breached Steve. The boy was already twitching from Billy’s fingers, no surprise how he moaned like a whore from being filled with Billy’s cock. Billy knew he was big; girls complaining at how sore they are everytime. There was blood; of course there was blood.As a sign of virginity even though this wasn’t Steve’s first time. See, Billy was just that big.

Skin slapping matched the beat of whatever song playing as Billy drilled into Steve. He had the boy’s legs over his shoulder as every thrust caused a gasp to escape pouty lips. Bill grinned as tears rained down his face and it only made him go harder. 

He took a pink nipple in his lips and sucked as if they’d give him milk. He wanted to completely cover the boy in marks so he won’t forget about him.

Steve will remember the burn of penetration. Remember the way Billy smirked sadistically as he begged him to stop. Remember the way Billy’s hands softly caressed his skin. The sound of Billy’s Camaro creaking with every thrust. All these little things will hopefully trigger Steve into remembering how Billy took him like a beast and he could do nothing about it.

“Gonna come princess?” Billy whispered as he grasped Steve’s weeping cock, “enjoying it that badly?”

Steve shook his head like his life depended on it but Billy chuckled because out of those lips came the sweetest of moans.

They were undisturbed for too long and Billy’s sane mind knew he should speed things up. So with a twist of his wrist and a particular deep thrust with his hips, Billy had Steve splattering like a fountain.

His own load was neatly deposited into Steve in a well needed cream pie.

At that point, Steve had passed out. Billy was cumming in an unconscious body but he didn’t mind. To marvelled by the drops of cum that escaped Steve tight rim and mixed with the blood to make a pinkish color.

Billy finally tore his eyes away to look at Steve. Only realizing now the boy wasn’t awake. He was then stuck for what to do.

In one hand, he wanted to leave Steve in the middle of the forest; naked with only socks on; cum in his ass; marks on his skin and tied up like a present.

In the other realistic hand, it’d be best to take the boy home and let his parents think his son was just whoring around with the local delinquent before Steve awakes to tell the truth.

But Billy knew he wouldn’t. Too submissive; too meek. Doesn’t want any confrontation. He had no fight left in the end.

It’s been about a month and Steve let’s Billy shove him onto any surface and take him like the first time. Full of shouts  _ ‘no’ _ but moans of  _ ‘yes’ _ . Not that Billy is complaining. One time fuck turning into his perfect fuckdoll sounds good to him either way.

And how does Steve feel? 

Fuck if he knows 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you still have respect for me and shout at me in the comments if you wish


End file.
